Time and Eternity
by ThymeWaster
Summary: UPDATE: 090807: I am putting this story on hold, it deserves way more attention than I'm giving it, and I want to go back and fix the twenty or so plotholes that riddle the first chapters. Expect to not see ANY updates for quite some time...
1. Hell or something like it

**Hello all! This is my second story. I vow to have no more then two stories going at once! You are my witnesses. Please read and review, if no one does I threaten to cry. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, or anything else in this story that sounds like a big corporation might own it.

**Chapter 1**

Hell, or Something Like it

The house no longer resembled anything of use. There was charred clothing, books, kitchen utensils and furniture everywhere. No passer by would ever expect anything to have survived that fire.

In a small corner of what used to be an upstairs bedroom, there was a little girl, about the age of six. She was huddled in a ball, crying and holding a small stuffed animal. The animal wasn't cute or cuddly, it wasn't attractive in any way. It was a small brown wolverine.

The little girl was small for her age, but by no means was she weak. She was capable of more than anyone could imagine. She wore glasses, to keep herself from the horror of seeing into people's future. She wore gloves so that when she touched things, they didn't melt or change shape. She had her father's dark brown hair, and her mother's blue eyes.

She was unharmed by the fire, in fact, the only way you could tell she had been in the house was by her charred clothing. It was a mystery to the fire department, especially because her mother, who had been in the same room, had such severe burns that it was likely she wouldn't live.

"The girl is in a state of shock." One man commented.

"Can you blame her? She must have watched as her mother was burnt to a crisp." Another replied. He crouched down to her level, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What happened sweetheart?"

She just cried and hugged her wolverine. He picked her up, she weighed almost nothing, and carried her away from the wreckage. "What's going to happen to her if… if…" The other man pointed to her mother, and nodded.

"I don't know Jack, she will probably get placed in a foster home, if there is no father."

At the mention of her father, the little girl began to squirm and hit the man who wascarrying her, wanting to get down. He hastily placed her on the ground.

"All right young missy, you can walk for yourself." She immediately became invisible, and ran off.

"Did you see that Greg?" Jack pointed at the area she had disappeared in.

"I sure did. That girl is one of them mutants. I wouldn't try looking for her Jack, she's likely to kill you in your sleep if you take her in." The second man, Greg, folded his arms across his chest and looked at the rubble. "She's better off living in the streets. It may rid us of another mutant."

The girl found her way to a nearby house, one of her neighbors that her parents had said to find in an emergency. This was definitely an emergency. The poor thing was about to collapse in a heap when a young woman with purple hair, and dark green sunglasses opened the door.

"Eternity!" She exclaimed, scooping her up into her arms.

"Miss Jenny," She whispered, "Mommy's at the house. She got burnt real bad. Oh, Miss Jenny, can you fix her?" She looked up at the strange woman and smiled. "You always fix my hurts."

Jenny smiled down at her. "Not this time sweetie. You need to understand, I never fixed your hurts. They fixed themselves." She started crying, small tears at the thought of her friend Terra's death. "I'm afraid I can't fix this. I'm so sorry sweetie." She hugged the girl close to her. Not wanting to let go of her only link to her now lost friend.

Eternity didn't understand quite fully what her mom's friend was getting at. But she had a feeling that she wouldn't see her mom ever again. This thought wasn't as scary to her as the thought of the fact that she knew this was going to happen.

She didn't know how she knew, all she knew was that she could remember seeing the future in her mother's eyes when she was even younger than she was now.

Jenny put her down in the living room and went to make the necessary phone calls. As she walked into the kitchen, she thought to herself, "That girl must have been through hell, or something like it."

* * *

Yes, to all of you who know anything about Teen Titans, her mother was named after Terra. Hope you enjoy! Please review, I don't mind flames. Fire never scared me.


	2. The Room Beyond the Door

**Ah! The much anticipated (by four people) Chapter 2! Aren't you all proud of me? I hope you like it. I'm sorry about the ending, I rushed it. **

**(Hands out stuffed wolverienes to her reviewers) To all who review: Happy Holidays and thank you! I will be passing out bigger and better gifts to those who continue to review.**

**Disclaimer: I would be lying if I told you I owned anything more than a tin whistle and a box of mints.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The Room Beyond the Door

"I've decided to go." The thirteen year old Eternity stated over the breakfast table. "I need to find him, and I need to go on my own." She stood up and went upstairs to pack. She had studied the journals he had left behind when he had left them for good. He spoke of a man named Striker and a lot of tests he had gone through.

"That girl has wanted her father since the day she came here." Jenny thought aloud as she sipped her tea. "If she is that dead set on it then I won't be able to stop her."

Eternity came back downstairs an hour later with a duffle-bag and a backpack. The duffle was green with Mickey Mouse embroidered on an outside pocket, while the backpack was dark blue, very worn out, and once had Spider-Man on it. "Miss Jenny," She spoke to the figure in the kitchen, "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I'll miss you a lot." Jenny walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the small teenager.

"I'll miss you too sweetie. Bring your father back here for me, will you?"

"I'll try." She said, then kissed her friend on the cheek and disappeared.

The first place the young girl decided to look for him was an old army base in northern Canada. It seemed deserted when she got there, but when she wandered around it became clear to her that the place held many secrets.

"Alkali Lake huh Dad? Why'd ya have to pick the place named after a poison?"

She wandered down an old, over used, flood pipe; not knowing that she was being watched. "Flood it?" The operator asked as he watched the monitors.

"Wait. She looks familiar." The man was in his mid forties and had graying hair and glasses. He brought a cold feeling to any room he was in, and others, especially mutants, feared him greatly. "Let her in."

There was remembrance in his eyes. He knew who this girl was. Or at least he knew someone very close to her.

She saw a door open to her right and curiosity overtook her. She morphed into a small cat and wandered into the room. Her powers were multiple, since she had come from a mutant family. The mutations from her mother, grandmother, grandfather, and her father were all hers, along with her own.

In the room beyond the door she saw wires and tubes that led many strange places. There was a platform in the middle of the room and she saw several men coming towards her. She morphed back into human form.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?" One man shouted from the other side of the room.

"It's alright. She is here by invitation."

"Invitation?" Eternity scrambled to remember the last time she was invited to an army base in the middle of the Canadian Rockies.

"I invited you to come in didn't I? By opening the door." The man came forward. His presence seemed to bring an evil feeling to every bone in her body.

"Who are you?" She backed away as he advanced.

"Striker. A friend of your father's. You look a lot like him. The same hair and very similar eyes. Though they seem to be a different color." He backed her into two men who immediately grabbed both her arms.

"I won't make any mistakes this time."

* * *

I'm sooo evil.

Eternity: No, you aren't actually. You are really kinda inocent and nieve.

Oh, psha! You are just a figment of my imagination. I created you.

Eternity: But that doesn't keep me from teaching you valuable life lessons.

Like what? Never walk through an open door in a flood canal?

Eternity: Yeah sure. It's a valuable lesson.

Whatever.


	3. Fifteen Hours, Six Claws, and One

Well, you guys are in luck. I have some bad news for me that is kinda good news for you.

My sister's bird died. He was almost seven years old and the cat gave him a heart attack (I think). Because of this I have gone into writing mode, my form of grieving. So, you guys get another chapter!

To my dear reviewers: All of you get stuffed replicas of Nate. A small blue and yellow parakeet. He will live on! Look for him in my stories...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own character...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fifteen Hours, Six claws, and One Sliding Wall**

"This," He pointed at a wire attached to her left temple. "Will deactivate your invisibility and teleportation powers." He put on his left glove. "This," He pointed at another wire attached to her right temple. "Will deactivate your shape-shifting mutation." He put on his right glove and then walked over so he was behind her head.

She squirmed and tried to melt the wrist guards strapping her to the operating table. "You sicko!" She spat at him.

"Did I not mention that the wrist guards are impervious to your other powers?" He grinned down at her. From her view she thought he looked like he was hanging upside-down from the ceiling. "Yes, I know about all your powers. I knew your father too. He was a good man. Shame about his memory though."

"What did you do to my father!" She tensed up and then shifted violently in her restraints, causing the table to jerk and one leg land on his foot.

It didn't seem to faze him. "The same thing I plan on doing to you. Only you won't have the same glitches he experienced. The memory loss for example." He moved the table off his foot and called in the anesthesiologist. "Put her under. I want this done quickly."

The operation took fifteen hours. They grafted adamantium to every bone in her body, and she was given twelve inch claws made out of the same material. There were six claws in all, one in between each set of knuckles.

When the anesthetic wore off, she felt no pain. She had inherited her father's regeneration mutation. Her body had no scars, even though they had cut her open completely.

She looked around her and the first thing she felt was freedom. She was no longer restrained by the wrist guards, and she had no wires attached to her head. She tried morphing and found that her powers were all fully functional when the nurse screamed at the mouse on the floor.

She changed back and saw Striker entering the room. "Well well, I see our good little patient hasn't tried running away." He grabbed her by the wrist and brought her face inches from his. "If I were you, I wouldn't attempt it."

"Why? Are you afraid you'd lose me?" She wrenched her arm free and took several steps back. He, in turn, advanced towards her until she was backed against the wall.

"Angry? Let's see what you can do." He took her hand and balled it up into a fist, pointing her knuckles at the ceiling. He squeezed the fist tightly so that her fingers dug into her palm.

She screamed as her claws came out for the first time. It resembled being stabbed from the inside. He let go of the fist and she held it without thinking. After the pain had subsided, she looked at the foot-long knives protruding from her left hand. She squeezed again and they slowly retracted into her arm.

"The pressure your fingers put on your palm when you make a fist, causes a spring release. It is really quite ingenious technology."

She looked at her knuckles where the knives had once been, seeing only bare skin. She then stuck her hand against the wall behind her.

The wall began to swirl like paint in a can. Parts of it melted, and the part directly behind her slid like the back door of most tract homes. It opened up into another room and she quickly backstepped into it and shut the wall.

* * *

Eternity: Sorry about the bird.

S'ok. My sister is the one who needs the most comforting.

Eternity: Then what are you doing here? Go comfort your sister!

But the readers want another chapter!

Eternity: Then let me write it, I know my story.

Good, because I have no idea where I'm going with this...


	4. Your Father Was a Weapon

**YAY! Another update! Aren't you all proud of me? Eternity decided to abandon me after finding out that her claws would be magneticaly attracted to the shelf above my desk, and she couldn't type. **

**Ok, just to clarify things somewhat: I have not read the comic books, seen the TV shows or had anything to do with X-Men outside of the movies. This is solely based on the movies. I do not know anything about Wolveriene's past, nor do I want to, I like my version. Also: I didn't know Wolverine had claws before Striker put Adamantium on them, I remember from X-2 this quote: "You were an animal then, and you are an animal now. I just gave you claws." and that is kinda what I am basing my Wolveriene history on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Your Father Was a Weapon**

After breaking through the wall and closing it behind her, she took a quick look at her surroundings. If she could, she would escape without messing with the walls of the hallway, it tired her considerably to rearrange the molecules of solid objects.

She quickly became invisible, and then walked slowly down the hallway. She heard a voice coming from directly in front of her. "You're father was a weapon." It was Striker.

"Before the operation, he was indestructible. If I gave him a knife he could destroy an army single handed." The voice was growing louder with every step she took. "He healed instantly, and he had no conscience." She stopped. Without knowing, she became visible again. "But, like all weapons, there was room for improvement. He could stop an army with a single knife, so I gave him six. It took six minutes of precious time to heal a broken bone, so I made his bones unbreakable. He was the perfect soldier, unstoppable."

Striker stopped speaking and walked up in front of Eternity. "But there is always room for improvement." He walked around her, like a vulture getting ready to pick at the bones of a dead carcass. "You are perfect. You can walk past guards without being seen, you can fit into the smallest of spaces, you can even break through the toughest of metals." He looked into her eyes and ripped off her glasses. She was instantly paralyzed. "You can see the future."

"STOP!" She yelled as loud as she could. She was crying and screaming at the pain she felt. He looked away and she fell to the floor.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Pain." She whispered so softly that no one could hear her.

"What was that?"

"I saw pain. I saw death, pain and suffering." She shook her head in a vain attempt to remove the images of the innocent people that this man had hurt.

"What did you see in my future, girl?" He was beginning to get impatient.

"I saw… I saw floods, and death, and a man." She sat up onto her knees and looked down at her hands. "He had claws, like me." She looked up at Striker and ripped her glasses from his hands before looking into his eyes. "He was my father, and he left you to die!"

With that final outburst she faded slowly from sight, he blinked several times to see if she was really gone. But she had left, teleported to New York, New York. Striker never saw his perfect weapon again.

* * *

Well, this concludes todays episode of "Time and Eternity" we hope you now understand the poor girl's name now.

Eternity: If you don't get it after this chapter, you may never understand it.

Yes, thank you.

Read and review please. I will give you... something...


	5. The Happiness Hotel

YAY! Aren't you all proud of me? I FINALLY posted another chapter. I'm sorry this took so long, I had a very minor case of writer's procrastination. Then we moved so, well, I didn't have much time. But right now I have about a half hour to kill before I have to leave for my dress rehersal. Soooo... Another chapter! New characters! Wohoo!

Thanks to all my reviewers! When I started this story I had no idea where it was going and I didn't think anyone would like it... Oh well. Guess I was wrong.

Disclaimer: I own Eternity, Chameleon, Draco (who is only mentioned briefly but will come in more later) and nothing else. I also do not own the idea of the Happiness Hotel, it's from "Muppet's Take Manhattan"... I think...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Happiness Hotel**

Thirteen is a very unlucky age. It would seem that at the age of thirteen, many girls have the worst year of their teenage lives. Not a promising start. Eternity's thirteenth year was turning out to be very typical for any unfortunate thirteen-year-old, and yet, oddly enough, it was more bizarre of a year than any of us could ever dream of.

She had nothing. She was lost, alone and penniless. All that was in her possession were two pocket-sized notebooks, written in hurried shorthand by a desk clerk at a bank in Canada, and containing the story of her father's past.

The story wasn't originally written in these two notebooks. She had found the original book in a safety deposit box in Canada, three days before finding Striker. According to the banker, her father had left it there twelve years ago. A key had been given to her mother for the deposit box, and in turn it had been given to Eternity. She wore it on a chain around her neck until she was ten, because it was the only link she had to her father.

The two notebooks were the only remaining shreds of a life once lived. The clerk had read the first two lines of the original aloud before jotting it down for Eternity to read later. "I regret everything I have ever done, but one; that one perfect innocent child. She is my world and I do this for her."

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and remembered that day, not even a week ago, when she had met the man who knew her father. She wanted to cry, but she instead felt a swelling of anger. Striker had transformed her father, he had mutilated her. He was evil and she wanted him to suffer. The anger gave her a second wind and she walked down the sidewalk with her head bent low.

Without looking up, she collided with a young man outside of a run-down building. "Sorry sir." She said quickly, looking up at him. He looked like he was in his late twenties, and he had short blonde hair that swept over his eyes, which were sky blue.

"No problem; people sometimes have trouble seeing me."

Eternity thought that was a strange answer, but she found that odd things didn't mean much to her anymore. "I was staring at the ground sir, I didn't see much but the sidewalk."

"Well, that's not a good way to go sight seeing. You'll miss life if you go through it staring at your feet." He opened the door to the shabby building they were standing in front of. "For instance, you probably didn't see this building here. It is a little bit taller than the sidewalk."

She entered the building and was surprised to find it was a hotel. As she walked in the door she saw a balcony above her that looked down on the lobby, where she was standing. The balcony surrounded three of the four walls, and there were doors on all three walls with faded numbers on the front of each, with one small window apiece. "What is this place?" She asked in bewilderment.

"The Happiness Hotel; it's an odd place." The man walked her towards the check in counter to her right and walked behind the counter. "You look lost. Can I help you?"

She had to look twice, as he walked around the corner she swore she could see his skin change in shade to match the brown dinge of the walls behind him. "Uh… I guess I need a place to stay."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed in delight. "You had that look about your face." He swept his blonde bangs out of his face and pulled a book out of the shelf behind the desk.

"But…" She hesitated. "I don't have any money." She turned red and stared at the floor.

"Oh, that's just a small detail. You can work off your rent." He winked. "I've been doing that for the past three months. I paid it off, but I just can't seem to leave the place." He handed her a key and walked her towards the stairs. She had to blink again to make sure she wasn't seeing things when his skin changed shades again when he walked in front of a white wall.

"You are in room 202. There is no elevator, and there is no kitchen, and we really don't have any staff besides myself and the manager. But everyone here is friendly enough and will help you with anything you need…"

As he continued she kept watching his face with strange interest. Finally she worked up the nerve to ask, "Are you a… Mutant?"

"Why, yes! I'm surprised you even needed to ask. I am known as Chameleon, my skin changes color and shade depending on where I am. What is your wonderful ability Miss?" He stopped in front of a door on the second floor of the building and waited for her answer.

"How did you know I was a mutant?" She asked in surprise.

"After living with twelve mutants, and working with normal humans, you learn to tell the difference quickly." He grinned a lopsided grin. "It prevents a lot of awkward conversations."

"Oh." She smiled a little. "I am Eternity. I can do a lot." She quickly gave him a demonstration of invisibility, changing into animals, and teleportation. Then she looked down at her hands. "There's more, but it's dangerous."

"Oh really?" He pointed down the hall at another hotel door. "The man who lives there can breathe fire. If that isn't dangerous then I don't know what is."

She took a deep breath and stuck her hand out towards the door to her room. It quickly melted into a puddle of goo and she soon morphed it into a bunny and let go of her mental hold. It hardened back into the wood that made up the door and she picked up the small toy rabbit.

"Can you only make rabbits, or are you talented enough to create kittens?" He asked sarcastically.

"There's more." She fixed her door and went into her room. Sitting down on the bed, she proceeded to tell Chameleon about her ability to see Time.

"I can look into a person's eyes and see their past, present and future." She remembered her run in with Striker and, in anger, made a fist. Her claws extended quickly, making both her and Chameleon jump.

"And that would be?" He asked in shock.

"An experiment done by an evil man." She looked away and he took the hint that she wanted to be alone.

He turned at the doorway and began to speak. "The people here are friendly, and they will sympathize with you about many things. I hope you find friends in them." After she turned the bunny back into a door, he closed it behind him and wondered what he had gotten into by pulling her in off the streets.

* * *

Eternity: He was a nice guy.

I know. I created him, remember?

Eternity: You created me too, and look how I turned out.

True.

Eternity: Tell me, are you going to mention the circular river anytime soon?

Maybe. Maybe you just did it for me.

Eternity: Maybe I'll have to duck tape you to a chair and write the next chapter for you then.

Fine by me.


	6. Three Years Later

**Ah, the fun of updates. Um, I think I was going to reward my reviewers with something, so I give you all... STICKERS! I like stickers, they are big pink butterflies. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I was bored and figured I'd update. **

**Since there is now a third movie, I must clarify my timing: We are now reaching the time inbetween the second and third movies, and my story will go into and beyond the third. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Three years later…

Logan, Storm, Scott, Kurt, Rogue and Bobby stood in Professor X's office awaiting the chair-bound telepath's next words. He had called them into his office that day with an urgency not matched in Logan's experience at the school.

"I am sending you out to track down a mutant girl." He stated simply from behind the large, oak desk.

"A girl?" Scott questioned. "That's the urgent mission? No 'I need you to stop Magneto' no 'I need you to save the world'?" He looked around at the other teammates in the room. "And why would you need six of us to do that?"

"She is no ordinary mutant."

"What mutant is?" Bobby whispered to Rogue, thinking no one else could hear.

"Shh!" Storm elbowed him.

"She has more power than all of you combined, and she is scared. I want Kurt and Rogue to be the only ones to attempt to make contact once you locate her." He paused. "She's a teleporter, so be careful."

"What about the rest of us?" Storm waited patiently for her orders. She was the only one who didn't find the urgency of this mission to seem odd. She knew, if the Professor said it was important, there was no questioning it.

"I want you to pilot the ship, and Scott will co-pilot. I don't want any of you to be alone during this mission." He seemed to pause at this point, but he continued speaking inside Logan's mind. "_You must stay here. I need you to wait, this girl is more important than you know. I don't want anything jeopardizing this mission._"

Logan replied with thoughts. "_How could I jeopardize it? Scared, teenage, mutant girls seem to magnet to me._"

The professor's conversation went to another in the room. "_Bobby, I want you to keep an eye on Logan. Make sure he doesn't do anything… Rash." _

He spoke aloud again, this time directing the conversation towards Rogue. "I want you to weaken her Rogue. If you can get near her, touch her. I think it is the only way she can be safely brought here."

The silence around the room was deafening. Everyone knew that the professor would never ask Rogue to touch another person without great need. Rogue was a very powerful mutant herself, by touching another she could absorb their Life-force. In the case of mutants she took their powers for a short time, and usually left them in an unconscious heap.

"I understand, sir." Rogue nodded at the professor. This would be a hard task for her. It went against everything she had ever been taught at the school. She would have to be careful. She had learned to keep her powers from hurting people, but never had she learned to use them on someone.

* * *

Ok, two questions for my readers:

1) How long did Scott say Jean had been dead at the beginning of the third movie?

2) What should I name my new kitten? She is black and white and my current favorite names for her are Winny, Izzy and Dory, which are short for Eowyn, Isabo, and Nymphadora Tonks.I also like Rogue.


	7. Meanwhile

I am so evil. There really is an explanation for my lack of updates. I moved to a new house and there is a brick wall between my room and the office (which is also across the house) and so I got horrible internet connection in my room and there was a total lack of motivation to update anything. I'm SOOOOO sorry to all of you.

Thank you for all the suggestions for my cat's name. She appreciates the love and support. I really liked Winny and Rogue, they were my two favorites also, but I actually ended up naming her something completely different, and there is a good reason.

Her name is Pennywhistle, Penny for short, and it's because I was playing pennywhistle and she came up and started batting it and then I asked her if she was a Pennywhistle and she purred and meowed at me. So she really named herself. I had very little say in the matter. I will give you updates and letters from her as soon as she figures out that she has fans.

Now, for a nice, long-er, chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Eternity woke to the odd sensation of refrigerator magnets stuck to her forehead. It happened often. Since the others had discovered that they actually stuck to her, she had learned to live with their form of leaving notes.

She waved her hand over her head and the two magnets hovered over her head and floated into the garbage can behind her door. She picked up the note and began to read:

_E, _

_The Nazi called, she wants you to work one to close on Saturday. _

_Draco_

"Grrr…" She mentally crumpled the note and floated it into the garbage can to join the refrigerator magnets. The Nazi was her boss at the Walgreen's where she worked. Even though she had just turned sixteen, she had been working there for a year now and at many other jobs before that one. She had lied about her age because she needed work.

She got up and checked the time. 11:30 AM, she had overslept again. She got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Whacha doin' up so early?" Draco sarcastically called out as he saw her come out of her room. He was a small Asian man, about five foot three, with dark spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a spiked collar and wrist bands and his most striking feature was his forked tongue.

"One of these days I am going to fix the lock on that door." She growled at him. She had changed since she first entered the doors of that hotel. She was taller, slimmer and her hair had been cut short. It came a little below her shoulders when it was down, though she rarely had it in anything but a ponytail.

"No use." Draco leaned back against the wall as she teleported down to the floor in front of him. "I'd just burn it." To prove this statement, he blew a small flame up into the air above her head. It disintegrated when Eternity stuck her hand out towards it to do so.

"How did you blow out the candles on your birthday cakes?" She quickly remarked.

"As much as I love to watch the two of you exchange witty banter, I'd really rather not." Chameleon walked out from where he had been "Blending in" with the walls. "Draco, you and I were headed to lunch last I remembered?"

"Yeah. But are you sure you want to leave the princess alone here?" He referenced the fact that she was currently the only girl living in the hotel at the moment.

"She can take care of herself. Can't you E?" He turned to her.

She extended the claws in her right hand and raised one eyebrow. "Sure."

"Then we shall see you later." He grabbed Draco and headed out the door.

Eternity sat down behind the counter and pulled out one of the shorthand notebooks she had. After translating them, she still carried them around in her back pocket. She had read them enough to know what was written there without an interpretation.

The door opened to reveal two people, a man and a woman. Eternity stood and put the book back in her pocket. "Can I help you?" She asked in the friendliest tone her voice could achieve.

"Yes. I am Kurt Wagner." The man began, he had a thick German accent that she found very intriguing. "Also know as Nightcrawler. This is Rogue. We are looking for a girl known as Eternity."

She extended her claws slowly underneath the counter, so as not to draw attention to them. "Yeah, you found her. What do you want?" Her tone of voice had changed dramatically. Rogue couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vou at the way she spoke.

"We are from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Rogue stepped closer. "We wanted you to come see the school and consider staying there. It's a safe place for mutants."

"Obviously." Eternity interjected nodding her head towards Kurt. Who was blue, and (she just noticed) had a tail.

"We don't wish to harm you. But if you do not come with us of your own choice, we will take you by force if necessary." Kurt explained very gently.

"Oh really?" Eternity posed for a fight, revealing her claws above the desk. "Show me what ya got." She teleported to the railing of the balcony and crouched on the corner. Kurt quickly followed suit.

"Ok, so I know what you can do." She said as she saw him bamph behind her. "But do you know what you are getting into?" She melted platform beneath him and watched him fall to the floor below. Giving her enough time to morph into a cat and run to the other side of the room.

"What has Charles gotten us into now?" Kurt said aloud right before teleporting to where she had stopped and changed back into herself.

All the while Rogue stood waiting. Kurt was to catch her, and bring her close enough for her to touch the girl. It sounded simple enough, but now it was much harder than it sounded.

"Aw, come on. You have got to have more up your sleeve than this. This is just me foolin' around." Eternity taunted Kurt from across the room. "What about you?" She jumped down in front of Rogue. "What can you do?"

Rogue ripped her glove off and took her chance. "This!" She yelled as she slapped her hand on Eternity's face.

Eternity felt an odd sensation, she couldn't use any of her powers, and her head felt funny. Then it just hurt. Everything went black for her.

"That's enough Rogue." Kurt came and grabbed her shoulders. Rogue looked into his eyes and suddenly couldn't move. She saw flashes of things and suddenly knew everything about this man. She saw his days in the Munich Circus, and his attempt to kill the president. Suddenly the pictures changed. She saw him and Eternity together, she saw him running away from the mansion, and she saw him dying of old age in a hospital bed.

Suddenly it was over and she fell in a heap on the ground next to the unconscious Eternity. She put a hand on her head and breathed hard.

"What happened?" He got down on his knees to help her, he put a hand on her shoulder and tried to look her in the eyes. When she wouldn't look at him he finally asked, "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I saw your future." She whispered slowly. "When I looked you in the eyes I saw everything. What has happened to you, and what's going to happen." She began to cry. "It was awful."

"Let's get everyone back to the ship." Kurt said as he processed this information. He grabbed Eternity's arm and held Rogue close to him, then bamphed to the jet.

* * *

Thats all for now folks. You know the drill. Penny wants you to review!


	8. Meeting Logan, And Professor X, and

Hello Everybody!

Another chapter, before I forget. Before I start working and abandon all of you. Got a job, and School starts soon, so life is going to get more complicated. Fun.

Thanks to whoever told me that Jean had been dead for four months, I give you... A poster of my kitten! That will become important later, trust me.

I will try and update as soon as possible, Iforgot how much I liked getting reviews. Anyway, my Teen Titans story is much closer to being done, so that one might get more attention currently. This one however, actually has a plot destination! Wohoo!

Have fun, this chapter is... Interesting...

**

* * *

**

Eternity woke up in yet another hospital-style room. She sat up slowly, pulling needles out of her arms and wires off of her head and chest. She realized she wasn't wearing her glasses, and looked around for a table that might have her things on it.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" A sweet voice came from across the room. Eternity immediately stared at the floor and wouldn't look up.

"Do you have my glasses?" She asked quickly.

"Right here." The woman came closer and handed Eternity her glasses. "I'm sure the professor will make you better ones, more suited to your needs."

"The professor?" She rhetorically questioned as she looked up at the woman. She seemed nice, she was African-American, with white hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, he is good at things like that." She paused. "I'm Storm."

"Storm… Right…" Eternity lifted an eyebrow at the name and blew it off. "Where am I?"

"You are at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, it's a safe house for mutants, and a training school for young mutants like yourself." Storm explained.

"Yeah, the blue guy said something about that."

"You mean Kurt." Storm corrected. "There are several 'Blue Guys' around here."

Eternity swung her legs off the table and sat on her hands. She wondered why blue was such a popular color.

"How are we feeling this morning?" Came a cheerful voice that just entered the room. Eternity looked to see a man entering in a wheelchair.

"Eternity, this is Professor Charles Xavier." Storm introduced them.

"Hey." She said quickly.

"So, how are we feeling?" He asked again.

"Just peachy." Eternity said dryly. Storm thought the tone was slightly familiar.

"Well then, let's get you out of this infirmary." The professor looked at Storm, "Put her in Logan's room, she can sleep on the couch-bed." When she gave him a confused look, he simply explained by saying it would be good for both of them.

"Alright professor. But if you don't mind my saying so, this can only end badly."

"You are entitled to your opinion." Was all he said before leaving the room.

"Who is Logan?" Eternity asked once he was gone.

"An… odd man. He has been through a lot, and has some… emotional issues." Storm trailed off and didn't say anything more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… Colossus? Interesting choice of name. May I ask why?" Eternity was attempting to make friends by sitting in the hallway.

Colossus quickly switched on his armor and picked her up with one hand. "Does that answer your question?"

He put her down and returned to normal. "Yeah. That about covers it." Another man came walking down the hall, he was smaller than Colossus with dark brown hair that stood up on either side of his head. He had brown eyes and a ragged beard.

"Who are you?" He asked in an abrupt growl.

"Eternity, and you are?" She growled back. Colossus couldn't help but notice that, side by side, the two looked uncommonly similar.

"Logan."

"Ah, thought so." She folded her arms across her chest. "Nice to meetcha roomy."

"Roomy? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it usually does. I have the great fortune to be given the right to sleep on your couch-bed." She smiled and he lifted his eyebrow. "Professor said so." She almost sang back at him.

"Well then, I better take this up with him." Logan turned to head to Xavier's office when said mutant came wheeling down the hall.

"Logan, just the man I wanted to see." Xavier exclaimed as he approached the three, Colossus turned to leave, but the professor grabbed his arm to stop him. "I wanted to see you as well."

"Well then I seem to be the only unwanted person in the room. Figures." Eternity cut in.

"No, I wanted to talk to you as well. But I would prefer to do so in a more private place than the hallway."

Eternity raised an eyebrow, much to the astonishment of Colossus who realized that it was identical to the way Logan raised his, and opened the door to Logan's room. Everyone filed in and sat down in various places except for Eternity.

Logan watched in amazement as she stuck her hand out in mid-air and quickly solidified the molecules she found there, into a platform she could hover in the air and sit on.

The professor didn't seem to notice, and Colossus just stared, dumbfounded. "I called you in here because I wanted to have a demonstration for some of my students."

"What kind of demonstration?" Logan asked as he leaned against the wall.

"A combat training session." The professor explained. "Out on the lawn. I want you three to practice hand to hand combat, but before you do I want you all familiar with each other's powers." He looked at Eternity and seemed to just realize that she was floating on a pile of air. "I know you are new here, but it would honor me greatly if you would demonstrate your immense power for my students."

"Sure. What have I got to lose?" She jumped off of her platform and unformed the air around her.

"Now, I need the three of you to go practice in the danger room, set it at something comfortable for ALL of you," here he glared at Logan. "and show each other what you can do. Especially you, Eternity. Make sure you show off ALL your powers." The professor wheeled himself out of the room and left the three to make their way to the danger room.

* * *

Ok, so it's short. But hey, don't blame me for trying...

Review please!


	9. Pre Class Training

**I started school this week and made a parody soundtrack for this story, (The two aren't related in any way) so I figured I'd post a chapter. I have also hit a wave of inspiration. Wohoo!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Especially those of you who use words and sentiences. I love you all!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Pre Class Training**

"So, you two get special suits, and I get Jeans and a Tank top? This seems unfair." Eternity grumbled as she walked into the Danger room.

"In here we are all on the same side. We help each other and fight together. Out on the lawn it will be a different story. Professor said it will be you against us." Colossus explained as they started the Danger room. Suddenly they were outside a power plant and several armed guards came charging.

Colossus applied his armor and both Logan and Eternity extended their claws. They looked at each other briefly and raised their eyebrows. "You comin' or not?" Colossus yelled at them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eternity called back to him from the point in front of him she had teleported to. "Same to you."

"Well, that was… Different." Logan said to thin air as he raced to keep up. When he reached them, all he found was Colossus beating up a few gunmen, and one gunman looking as if he were having a seizure.

Soon the man fell to the ground, he had stab wounds all over him and he was bleeding heavily but no one had been there to stab him. Suddenly Eternity appeared out of nowhere and Logan realized she had been stabbing him while being invisible. "Nice trick." He commented quickly before the next wave of gunmen came.

Only, they didn't come. "Must be a glitch in the program." Colossus explained away.

"No, there is no glitch." Professor Xavier's voice came out of nowhere. "You are now being put into a containment cell. I want you to break free without tripping any alarms." The Professor finished speaking and four walls came up out of the floor of the Danger room, around the three Mutants.

The walls each had a sensor marked on them, with a blinking red dot that showed they were working. Logan made as if to stab one of them when Colossus grabbed his arm. "No! If you break them they go off. I've been in this setting before."

"Ok, so how do we get out of here?" Logan asked as he folded his arms across his chest. He looked around and saw that Eternity wasn't there. "HEY! Eternity! Did you go invisible again or what!" He yelled at the room around them. Suddenly he saw that there was a tiny mouse on the floor and was just about ready to stab it, when it morphed back into Eternity.

"I was seeing if there was a weak spot." She commented quickly as Logan put away his claws. "There isn't one."

She looked up at the cement ceiling that had been put on top of the four walls. "Colossus, could you lift me up so that I am above the sensors?" She began forming a plan in her mind.

"Sure." He reached for her and she let him hold her above his head. She put one hand on the ceiling above her and closed her eyes.

Logan saw the cement slab begin to swirl and melt, it looked like something you would see in a cartoon. He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Soon there was a large hole in the ceiling and it hadn't made a noise or registered a blip on the radar.

"Ok, part two." She got back down and began forming a small, levitating platform out of air molecules. She got on it first and hovered herself out of the box. "Next" She yelled down as she sent the platform back into the room.

Colossus hopped on and it was all Eternity could do to keep the molecules together in a solid mass strong enough to lift him. But soon he was out, along with Logan, and all three were leaving the danger room.

"I guess we all saw all of each other's powers." Colossus stated once they were in the hallway. "That was the goal right?"

"We haven't seen everything." Logan said. He quickly cut himself and the other's watched as it healed instantly.

"Yeah, diddo." Eternity said as she did the exact same thing. She wasn't going to demonstrate her other power just yet. It didn't seem necessary.

"Well done. But you seem to have forgotten something." Xavier wheeled in as they walked out. "Eternity, show them your weakness."

She obliged by reluctantly kneeling in front of the professor and removing her glasses so that she was staring directly into his eyes.

All of a sudden there was a flash, and she saw everything from his birth to his death in five seconds. She couldn't move and she was at the complete mercy of any and all around her.

"So, explain what just happened here." Logan said as the professor moved his eyes away and let her put her glasses back on.

"When I look directly into someone's eyes, I can see their past, present and future." Eternity explained. "It's where I got the name."

"Nice." Logan commented sarcastically.

"Yeah well, it isn't so nice when you are completely paralyzed by it."

Ok, so I suck at action. Sorry all. Please review. I don't mind flames. Pyro is one of my favorite characters...


	10. Ethics Class

**Hello. Have I mentioned how much I love my reviewers? I know I don't get a lot of reviews, but I have faithful fans. And that's what really counts. **

**Here is another chapter in honor of this story getting into a c2 for the "Best Original Characters for X-Men: The Movie" I was so proud! I have to credit all my good reviewers and fans. You all get a very large tub of cheesy popcorn, or caremel, whatever you prefer. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ethics Class**

The next day the three competitors met on the front lawn for the demonstration. The two official X-Men were dressed in full costume, and Eternity was again wearing jeans and a brown, knit tank top. She had her hair in a messy bun at the back of her head and her glasses were prominently perched upon her nose.

"Now," Professor turned to his students. "I want you to note closely, the powers displayed by the girl. See if you can figure out all of them."

"Sir?" One of the girls in the back questioned.

"She is a third-generation mutant. She has all the powers of her parents and her grandparents, plus a mutation that is all her own." He explained. "None of the three before you can be hurt too badly, so get comfortable. We may be here a while."

"Excuse me Professor." A young gentleman, about Eternity's age, raised his hand in the all-known gesture of questioning. "What exactly are we watching for here?"

The Professor looked every student in the eyes, seemingly at the same time. "You are looking for many things. I want you to look for similarities in fighting styles, weaknesses, exploitations of those weaknesses. I also want you to look for learning. I want you to watch and see who learns fastest from their mistakes." He looked at Rogue, who was standing near the edge of the group. His mind went out to her and she heard a voice speaking to her mind.

_I want you to watch her, look for mercy, courtesy, and gentleness._

"Begin." He spoke into a radio system that could be heard all over the lawn.

All three of the mutants looked at each other and smiled cordially. Eternity quickly used the air molecules around her to raise herself up above the others. Colossus applied his armor and Logan extended his claws.

"Come on girly, why you runnin?" He called up to her. She turned invisible and teleported behind him. He heard her extend her claws and he whipped around and stabbed at the air. She was soon visible again, with Logan's claws stuck in her arm.

There was an audible gasp from the students on the balcony above. They watched in horror as Logan removed his claws from her body. One student soon realized that it was intentional.

"Look! Look at her arm!" He yelled and pointed. Her arm was healing fast and clean, and she had both sets of claws extended.

"Ya know, it's not nice to stab a girl right after meeting her." She called back at him. Colossus charged her, and she surrounded him with earth that she formed into an almost brick-like substance.

"Good. I like one on one better than gang fights." Logan called back at her. She came towards him, and morphed into a tiger. She jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

Colossus broke free of his earth prison and made his way over to the other two. Eternity morphed back to herself and floated towards him, suddenly his armor began to melt away from his body.

"His powers, she canceled them out!" One student yelled from the balcony.

"Did she? Or did she just use her power against his?" The Professor proposed to the students.

"Isn't that the same thing?" A small blonde girl in the front questioned.

"No, because her power cannot cancel his. Look." He pointed back at the lawn, where Colossus was regenerating more armor. "She can only temporarily remove his armor, by using her own powers." He looked at the class. "Can any of you tell me what her powers are?"

"She can morph into animals."

"She can go invisible."

"She can fly."

"She can melt things."

"She can move the earth."

"She has claws."

"She can heal." The students rattled off one by one. The professor grinned.

"No, she can only do some of these things. Others are only a side affect of a greater power." He looked at the three who were still fighting and asked "Can any of you guess what that is?"

"She can manipulate the molecules in her environment to change the position and density of anything around her." Rogue spoke from the back of the crowd. She had never been dumb, and as the others spoke, she chose to deduce what the girl's powers really were.

"Good." The professor said aloud. "Now tell me, if she can reform the molecular density in anything around her, why doesn't she just melt her opponents into puddles of flesh?"

Rogue thought about this. She assumed that this girl had the same moralities that any other mutant at the school had. She wondered why she had never thought of this before. If humanity weren't subject to moral givens, then what was to keep this girl from killing everyone she meets?

"Professor?" She began hesitantly.

"Yes Rogue." He smiled, he had known she would be the first to understand.

"She is subject to the same moralities that I am." Rogue continued. "She knows it is wrong to use her powers that way."

"But who taught her?" The Professor questioned her to keep her going.

"Her parents? Maybe a teacher?" Kitty Pryde, a small brunette teenager who could walk through solid objects, suggested.

"But she has no parents. She was raised by a family friend."

"Well then that person taught her the difference between right and wrong." Bobby Drake spoke up.

"But what if that person hadn't?" The Professor smiled again. He had shown the class what he needed too. "It takes other people to learn things. You cannot learn moral lessons from textbooks. You must experience things and have others explain them to you. The world would be nothing if people didn't interact, and without a higher power, humanity would proceed to kill each other."

He now switched to telepathic speaking. He wanted to show Eternity something. He spoke quickly to Logan. _Logan, _

_Yes?_

_I want you to remove her glasses and look into her eyes._

_Whatever you say boss _Logan gave a mock salute to the man on the balcony above him and made his way to Eternity.

"Whacha want?" She spoke as several cuts on her face healed from the last time he had come at her. "More bruises?"

"No, I just want these!" And with that he reached a hand to her face and removed her glasses and looked at her.

Eternity was completely frozen still. She watched this man's past flash before her eyes. She saw the notebooks she kept with her all the time being written, she saw a surgery that resembled her own. She saw a dogtag with the word "Wolverine" written on it. She saw him walking towards a woman with bright red hair, and almost dying as he approached her. What struck her most of all was that she saw herself, holding him and calling him Dad.

He looked away after a few seconds, but that was all it took. She fell to her knees and cried. She had found the man she had been searching for. She had found her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BIG plot point. Hehehe... BIG clifhanger.

You will all hate me now. PLEASE STILL REVIEW!


	11. Aftermath

**Hello! Don't kill me!**

**I'm So so so so so so so so so sorry that I left you! I have bought a copy of X-Men: The Last Stand, so my updates will no longer have an excuse for being far appart (my story goes into that one and I needed the movie to get a few things straight.). Here is a wonderful filler chapter that won't make any sense or be any use to you at all. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DIDN'T DO IT!**

* * *

**Aftermath**

Logan looked down at the girl in front of him. She had collapsed on the lawn and was crying hysterically. "You alright kid?" He asked, not realizing what had just happened.

"I… I saw…" She stuttered up at him.

"I know, I have nightmares about it all the time." He crouched down to help her up but she refused to accept his help. She wouldn't speak again. There was so much information for her to process now.

_Eternity, _The Professor spoke to her. _Go inside, I will talk to you and Wolverine there. _This was the first time this man had been called Wolverine in front of her. It was the only name he had called himself in his books.

She stood and wiped her tears. Beginning to breathe normally again, she walked towards the mansion. Logan followed, having heard the Professor as well.

"I didn't just see your surgery." She said as they walked. He noticed that she wasn't really walking, but hovering. "I saw everything. But it didn't end. It only stopped because you turned away." She chose not to tell him that she now knew he was her father, she still needed to process this information herself.

She looked up at him and stared. He had her hair, only much shorter and more masculine. She had his looks. Everything but her eyes, they were different from his. _They must be my mother's. _She thought to herself.

He noticed her staring and stopped walking for a minute. "What?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what I saw." She lied, though it technically wasn't a complete lie. They reached the door to the mansion, and the Professor. He walked them in and led them to his office.

"Now, Eternity." He said calmly. "I know what you just saw, and I am not at all surprised at your reaction." He smiled at Logan, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was more of a pity smile. "The man before you has had a hard life. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Excuse me," She interrupted. "But I knew about his past before I looked into it."

"Am I the only one in this room who doesn't know what's going on?" Logan butted in.

"Sorry Logan, but I'm afraid you will have to stay in the dark for a few more minutes." Xavier turned to Eternity again and asked, "How long have you been able to read the books?"

"About two years. How did you know about them?"

"You aren't the only mutant who can look into the past Eternity. I am quite capable of doing that myself."

"But you can't look into the future." She hoped he would say that he could. She felt so alone knowing everything that was going to happen.

"No, I can't." Eternity's head dropped. She hadn't found anyone to help her after all. "But I can help you with your powers. You have immense control. But you still lack the training to use them."

She looked up and smiled a small, helpless grin. "So you can help me learn how to teleport and use these claws?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but Logan and Kurt can; and Scott can help you with controlling your vision. As for morphing and invisibility, you seem to have a pretty good understanding of those."

"Wait, aren't we going to talk about why she burst into tears when she saw my future?" Logan piped in, still waiting, clueless, in the background.

The Professor looked at him as if he had forgotten he was there. "Sorry Logan, I meant to tell you. She saw all of the nightmares you have. I'm sure it was very traumatic for her. You are dismissed now." He hurriedly explained.

"Alright," Logan turned to Eternity "I guess I'll see you later tonight." He left the room and headed back to his dormitory.

"So… Why didn't you tell him?" She asked Xavier once Logan was gone.

"Because he doesn't need to know yet." Was all he said on the subject. "I suggest you get some dinner and then an early bed. You will start training tomorrow. I hope you don't mind one on one classes. I didn't think it was fit to enroll you with the other students."

"Ok, I guess." She said slowly, then she turned and left the office to find dinner.

* * *

Eternity: Well that seemed freakishly pointless.

Sorry, but I wanted to split up this one and the next chapter: Nightmares.

Eternity: well then, put that one up now.

No can do... needs editing.

Eternity: No it doesn't.

Yes it does.

(This continues for a LOOOOOONG time...)


	12. Nightmares

**Ok, so I found more inspiration for this than anything else... I decided to make a soundtrack to this story! (Wohoo for pointless musical randomness!) and it kinda gave me a plot... **

**Anyway, um... I would just like to say that MY version of Wolverine's history is based solely on my imagination and the movies. I have no knowledge of the comic books/TV shows, so don't kill me if I said something different from those. **

**Oy... I am so going to get raving flames for this...**

* * *

**Nightmares**

Late that night, Eternity was having a hard time sleeping. She kept dreaming of the things she saw in Logan's past; His horrific deeds as a military man, his procedure, and his abandonment of her.

Finally one image tore her awake, it was an image she had pictured many times before, and it had always scared her. It was the picture of her, standing before a burning building. A woman stood inside, screaming and crying, being engulfed in the flame. Her daughter was there with her, but as she burned her body regenerated itself. She watched as the woman burned to death, and the house fell to the ground. She woke up with a yell and fell out of bed.

Her scream woke Logan, and he sat up quickly and extended his claws. "What's wrong?!" He growled fiercely at her. He looked around the room and couldn't see her, then she stuck her head up from the other side of the couch.

She stood up and quickly calmed him down. After he was settled they both sat at the end of his bed. She wore a cap-sleeved navy tee-shirt with green edging around the sleeves and neck, and a pair of Tinker-bell PJ bottoms. Her hair was messily loose from the ponytail she had put it in before going to bed, and she looked quite pretty.

Logan was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of blue, plaid boxers. "What happened?" he asked, this time in a much calmer growl.

"I… I had a nightmare." She said slowly. "It was about you."

"Past, Present or Future?" He asked innocently.

"Past, I think. I think it's how my mother died." It felt good to talk to someone. She wondered if he felt the same.

"Welcome to the club, I have nightmares like that every night." He was trying to comfort her. She thought it was very sweet.

Eternity paused for a second and wondered. She wondered how he would feel if he knew she was his daughter. She took a deep breath and chose to take the plunge. "Logan?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I found something out today." She looked down at her hands, she was rubbing them together and picking at the leftover blue nailpolish. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and continued. "When I looked into your eyes, I saw your past."

He looked at her and felt something strange. He felt hope. This girl sitting next to him might actually know what he had done before his memory was wiped. "What did you see?" He felt like hitting himself. He sounded so eager.

"You… Are my dad." She blurted out the last part with a deep exhale.

The news hit him like Lady Deathstrike. He had a daughter. What was more, his daughter was sitting there next to him. He looked her up and down, she had his hair, and his nose. He remembered back to when she had raised her eyebrow at him, and her growling. It seemed so obvious once he knew.

"I, didn't know I had a daughter." He stated simply. He was trying to wrap his head around the idea.

She got up and went to the floor beside her couch-bed. She brought two notebooks over to him. "I found these three years ago. You wrote them right before signing up for the weapon X program. They talk about your life before you lost your memory."

He looked at her and suddenly the idea was no longer foreign to him. He couldn't remember anything from before fifteen years ago, was it that hard to believe he had a daughter? He then realized what she had just said.

"Everything?" He asked.

"Everything." She answered. "From when you first realized you were a mutant and you went to join the army, to when you decided to become what you are now."

"Can I read them?"

"They are written in shorthand. It took me a year to decode them the first time." She sat back down, this time leaning against the headboard and crossing her legs, Indian style. "But I can tell you what's in them."

She opened the first book and laid it in here lap. She saw the words that had haunted her since she first read them. "I regret everything I have ever done, but one. That I have loved another deep enough to create perfection in the form of a child." She muttered them to herself as if Logan wasn't there.

"What?" He asked, he had waited so long to know what happened, that it came out in almost an eager yelp.

"Nothing, just… something someone told me a long time ago." She lied again. "I guess I should start at the beginning shouldn't I?"

He nodded at her; the anticipation eating away his ability to speak.

"You found out you were a mutant when you were sixteen." She began. "You fell out of a tree and all your cuts and bruises healed themselves; along with a broken arm.

"You decided to run away from home. You were scared of what you were, and you didn't want anyone finding out about it. In your books you said that you spent the next two years running from place to place, hiding from people.

"When you were eighteen you joined the army, hoping that your mutation would be appreciated there. You went through boot-camp without anyone finding out about it but when you went into combat you got shot and sent to the medical tent, where they found out you healed instantly." Her voice dropped in volume and her speech slowed, she didn't was not eager to tell him what happened next.

"They started using you for special operations, like assassinations and things. You went into detail about several, but I don't really want to talk about it. You couldn't be killed, so you were sent into high-risk situations." She looked at him and paused, his eyes betrayed nothing of his feelings, and so she continued.

"Then you met Terra. She was my mother. She was a second generation mutant, and she was beautiful. She lived in a neighborhood that was entirely mutant families. All the people were very accepting of you and her parents loved you. You hadn't told them you were an assassin or anything. The two of you fell in love instantly and got married over Christmas leave." He watched her expression change when she talked about her mother.

"She must have been something special." He commented, wanting to share the feeling of admiration he saw in Eternity's eyes.

"I don't remember much, but what I do remember about her was definitely special." She gave him a very small smile and continued.

"You were married for three years before I came along. You were… thirty-two I think. When I was born, you couldn't believe it. It amazed you that something so small and perfect could come from someone who had done such evil things." She looked up at him. He was staring intently at her, as if trying to remember all the things she was telling him.

"You tried to be a father, but the guilt was too much." She continued. "You couldn't live with your past, and so you left. I was a year old when you left us. Mom used to tell me that that was the day when you killed her.

"You went to Striker, your old military commander, and asked to be part of his Weapon X program. That's when you got the claws and you lost your memory." She looked at him and smiled shyly. "From there on you know more than I do."

"What happened to your mother?" He was amazed that she knew his story so well.

"She died when I was six, our house caught fire." A small tear dropped from her closed eyes. "I couldn't do anything to stop it," She wiped the water from her cheek and looked down at her hands. "And I couldn't die too." She looked up and the expression on her face had changed from sadness to frustration.

"I went to go live with the neighbors and then when I was thirteen I went looking for you. I found Striker and was gifted with claws as well. Then I lived in New York for a few years with a bunch of mutants in an apartment building called the "Happiness Hotel"."

She looked over at the bedside clock and realized that it was almost three in the morning. "Well, I've officially failed at getting a good night's sleep." She joked.

"Go back to bed, I need to think." He told her with a glazed look in his eyes. He walked out of the room and she went back to bed. No nightmares visited her for the rest of the night, though his mind was haunted with them for many hours to come.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The most controversial part of my story (in my opinion) that could have the most arguments to it. spreads arms wide and sighs Have at me, tear me down and be angry you diehard comic/TV fans!

Review please, flames accepted. Pyro is COOL!!!


	13. First Day of School

**I'm back, with more. Please read and review, and have fun doing so. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue. **

* * *

**First Day of School**

The alarm on Eternity's watch went off at eight o'clock. Followed shortly by the professor's voice in her head. _Eternity, I would like to see you in my office as soon as you are done eating breakfast. _

_Sure, can I have until nine? I would like to wear something other than PJ's. _

_Of course. Take as much time as you need. _

_Thanks. _

She got up and went to the bathroom. It was small, and hadn't been cleaned in a while. She wondered how guys got bathrooms so dirty so quickly. She saw that a pink toothbrush had been put in the holder for her. She dug around for toothpaste and quickly brushed her teeth. Afterwards she grabbed her jeans and a shirt that Rogue had left on the couch for her and took a shower.

When she finally made it downstairs for breakfast, she found Rogue and two guys she hadn't met yet, still in the kitchen finishing their breakfast.

"Hey." Rogue said as she saw Eternity enter. "I hope you like scrambled eggs."

"Sure, if they have cheese on them." She sat down at the counter next to one of the guys and he turned to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Bobby." He grabbed her hand as if to shake it. "Or Iceman, whatever you prefer." He froze her hand until it turned blue.

She countered by heating the air around his hand so that all the ice melted instantly. "Eternity. That's my one and only name."

"Looks like you have a competitor Iceman." The other guy spoke. He had on a pair of red sunglasses and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. "I'm Scott Summers. Also known as Cyclops. I think you and I have a class this afternoon."

He seemed very serious, and depressed. She couldn't tell why.

"Here you go," Rogue handed her a plate with scrambled eggs and a few slices of bacon on it. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Eternity muttered. She began wolfing down her food.

"That was quite a show you put on yesterday. You gave Wolverine a run for his money." Bobby commented.

"Street fighting doesn't count against true combat training." Scott commented from the other side of the counter.

"I don't know, she looked like she could hold her own. Even against you." Rogue sat down next to Bobby and leaned on the counter.

"I have more experience than she does. It would be an unfair fight."

"I do too, but she could have beaten me if I hadn't ripped her glasses off." Logan walked in and leaned against the wall opposite the stove.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Eternity wasn't ready to tell anyone that Wolverine was her father, and she certainly wasn't ready to face him yet. She swallowed her bite mid chew.

She got up and almost ran out of the kitchen. She looked around and tried to remember which way to go when the Professor told her.

_Left hallway, second to last door on your right. _

_Thanks. Again. _

When she reached the office she stopped and breathed quickly. Then she opened the door and took a few steps in.

"Thank you for coming. I wanted to give you a class schedule, and a map." She smiled and approached the desk.

"Thanks. I'm not sure I could navigate this place without one."

"Well, in time you will come to learn where everything is. For now, you can use this." He handed her a hand drawn map of the mansion, with each room labeled and the grounds marked in sections. "Peter is an excellent artist."

"Peter?"

"You know him better as Colossus."

"Oh." She didn't realize that so many people went by two different names. "You said something about a class schedule?"

"Yes. You only have one class today, but from tomorrow on you will have full school days Monday through Friday."

"I haven't been in school since I was thirteen." She mused to herself as she headed for her first class of the afternoon. It was a half hour orientation with Cyclops about controlling her powers.

She entered the door marked on the map and found it was an elevator. It automatically began going down and opened in a basement. There, Cyclops was waiting for her.

"Hello. Follow Me." He said abruptly. He seemed troubled.

"Ok." She exited the elevator and followed him to a room several hallways and turns away. It was a small laboratory. He gestured for her to sit down at the table in the center of the room while he moved to one of the cabinets that lined the walls. He rummaged through it and found a pair of glasses frames without the lenses.

He sat down across from her and handed her the frames. "Try these on." She took them and looked away out of instinct. "Don't worry. You can't look me directly in the eyes." He pointed at his face and gave her a small smile. His sunglasses, the closest thing to eyes she could see.

She felt slightly stupid for looking away. "Sorry. Habit." She explained lamely.

"It's ok, That's why were here."

She put on the frames and looked around for a mirror. He pointed to one on the counter. She went over to it and looked. The frames were small, and they looked dorky without anything in them. "They look more like sunglasses frames than regular glasses." She pointed out.

"That's the point." He got up and went through a different cabinet. He pulled out several sets of lenses in different colors. "Come pick a color. Then I'll explain."

"Ok…" She looked at the colors he had laid out. There was a bright red, much like his, a deep forest green, a light blue and a cloudy violet. She took off the frames so that she could see the two pieces together.

After eliminating red and green because they looked ridiculous with the frames, she stared hard at the two.

"In my opinion, I'd do the purple. The blue would make your eyes disappear entirely."

She thought hard about that for a minute. She had never really cared about her looks, but she was beginning to like the purple. She handed him the blue and he put them back on the shelf.

"Good choice." He sat back down and looked around for his visor. After finding it, he changed from sunglasses to visor and used an optic heat ray to weld the lenses to the frames. She felt like screaming. It looked as if he was going to completely destroy them.

He handed them back to her and she put them on. She walked over to the mirror and saw that they looked completely normal. "So, what was the point of changing from glasses to sunglasses?" She asked as she sat back down.

"That's what I am going to explain." He took the new sunglasses back and began explaining. "These lenses are designed to collect energy. When you are outside they collect the energy from the light around you. Then they convert that energy into a field around your eyes so that you can be around others without wearing them."

"So I wear them like regular sunglasses. During bright sunny days."

"Exactly, they collect enough energy in an hour to last a day, so wear them as much as you can and then you can go for days without wearing them." He handed them back to her.

She put them on and looked around. Strangely enough, they didn't make everything look purple. "Are yours like that too?" She asked.

"No, I have to wear mine constantly. I suffered a head injury when I was a kid and now I can't control my powers without the help of these." He held up his sunglasses.

"Bet you're glad you have them." She said quaintly, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah." He laughed, then changed the subject. "But I think we are done here. You can go get settled in if you wish, there interesting people to meet anywhere you turn around here."

"I better get going then." She stood and pulled out her map again. She turned it over and over in her hand, trying to find where she was and where she was headed.

"If you head out this door and turn left, there is an elevator at the end of the hall, you'll be fine once you get upstairs."

"Thanks."

* * *

Please review, even if I haven't updated in a while, it will remind me to get my rear in gear and work more.

I'm trying, please be patient with me.


	14. Lazy Days and Father Daughter Bonding

Ok, I made my apologies in "A Bond Unbroken" so I won't be repetitive.

This chapter is a prelude to bigger and better things. I have a plot, I just needed to get the circular river joke out of the way. Plus I needed to get my Daddy/Daughter relationship moving. They can't avoid each other forever!

Disclaimer: Um, you all know I don't own X-Men. I also don't own Panic! At the Disco.

* * *

Lazy Days and Father Daughter Bonding

The mansion was gigantic. Eternity didn't know if she would ever get used to living in such a big house. It seemed as if everywhere she turned she ran into another place she didn't know about. This time it was the living room. Or, more to the point, it WASN'T the living room.

As she turned the corner from the elevator, she saw that there was a wide open room that had a door to the back porch. It was a beautiful day outside, but she couldn't imagine trying to learn the outdoors without even knowing where things were inside.

What was odd about this room was that there was no one in it. One thing she had learned from her few days living in the building, was that there was never a room without anyone in it. She stopped, looked around, and then closed her eyes.

Her ear twitched, as she heard voices from down the hall; another quirk she inherited from her father. She was concentrating so hard on the voices, that she didn't notice the figure stepping up behind her until he tapped her shoulder.

She jumped and turned quickly, smacking into Peter. "Oh!" she exclaimed, attempting to compose herself. She was usually never shocked by anything, and she didn't know how to react.

"How is the map working out for you?" He spoke calmly, trying to settle her with conversation.

"Um, well… I'm not that good at maps. I get lost easy." She pulled the paper out of her back pocket and handed it to him. "It's really well drawn though." She stumbled over her words, and didn't understand why. He wasn't anything interesting to look at, and when he wasn't all silver, he wasn't that impressively intimidating. She decided that she was still getting over the surprise of being snuck up on and it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Thank you, it really wasn't that hard." He said modestly. "I can show you some of my paintings sometime, if you'd like."

"That sounds great." She was finally catching up to the conversation. "Can you point me toward the living room; I am supposed to meet Wolverine there." She asked, figuring he would know the answer.

He whipped a red pen out of his back pocket and made a few marks on her map and handed it back to her. She looked down to see that he had written "Room with the back porch view" in small letters on the room they were standing in, and "Big room with lots of couches" on the family room.

"That will be easier to understand." He smiled slightly, "I put down my nicknames for the bigger rooms that people seem to get confused with each other."

"Thanks again." She said without looking up. She began walking down the hallway, but he stopped her and sent her down the other way before she got too far. As he intercepted her, he flipped her map back right side up.

He watched her walk away and smiled to himself. She was cute, in a dark and lost puppyish sort of way. He might really come to like her.

She found the living room eventually; the improvements to the map seemed to help. When she walked in, Wolverine was standing impatiently, holding a jacket in his left hand and a set of keys in his right. "Professor's orders." He grunted abruptly and handed her the jacket.

"Where are we going?" She inquired as they walked down more hallways and into a large garage filled with vehicles of all kinds. She watched him for a sign of what car he was going to take, but he kept walking past the cars.

"Where do you want to go?" He turned sharply into a pack of motorcycles and stared intently at them. He seemed conflicted over which one to take.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Scott's bike is gone. Can't pick which one to take." He looked around, scowling at his options.

"What ones do you have keys for?" She asked, hoping to solve the problem.

"Just Scott's, but that doesn't make a difference." He extended a claw and headed toward a bike. She beat him to it and held out her hand for the keys. When he handed them to her, she shoved it into the ignition and molded it to fit as it slid in.

She scooted back and let him get into the driver's seat. He started the engine and they sped out of the garage, not bothering with helmets. As they rode, he yelled back at her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've had to hijack a few bikes in the past few years. It bugs people when you just teleport to their front door, I usually prefer not scaring them half to death." She yelled over the engine.

"So you steal their bikes? You really are my daughter!" He called back.

"Where are we going?" She asked for the second time since she had met up with him that afternoon.

"How about a river?" He stated simply over his shoulder. The conversation ended there for quite a while. After a long drive, they finally stopped at the edge of a wide river. It had no houses on either bank, and the trees blocked anyone from viewing this particular section of river.

Eternity stepped off the bike and gaped at the deep blue water and solid wall of trees that faced her. "It's beautiful. Where does it go?" She walked right up to the edge and stuck her bare fingers in the water; the freezing temperature shocked her for a moment.

"I'm not sure where it goes. I like to think that it circles those mountains over that way, and makes its way back here." He pointed to the right, sure enough, there was a bend in the river that suggested one gigantic circle.

"This is so cool." Eternity said, stepping cautiously onto the water's edge. As she did so, she solidified the water, so as not to fall in. When Logan saw her foot step out over the water, he reached out to stop her, but when he saw her standing on the water he relaxed.

"You said this trip was 'Professor's orders'. What did you mean by that?" She balanced herself on one foot over the solid water.

"He told me to take you out, away from the mansion. Said something about getting to know each other." He tested the water with his finger, just as she had, and was just as shocked. She looked over and solidified the water at the edge, right in front of him.

"Go ahead, I won't drop you or anything." He took a cautious step out onto the water with his left foot, leaving his right firmly planted on solid ground. What he felt surprised him. It wasn't like ice, because it wasn't slippery, and it wasn't solid like the earth behind him.

"It's like a giant plate of Jell-O." He commented as his right foot made contact with the water.

"I like it that way, it's not slippery like ice, but it is still solid." She grinned slightly, "Plus, it bounces." As if to reinforce her point, she jumped straight up, landing on the solid water. It gave a little, and tossed her back into the air, imitating a trampoline.

He laughed a little as he watched her repeat this process several times. "So, we are supposed to get to know each other." He stated, wondering if it would actually lead to a conversation, or if the words would just die there.

"What do you want to know?" She asked hesitantly. He looked at her for a minute, as if forming the words in his head.

"Everything I guess." He walked around, testing the waters.

She looked at him and cocked her head, took a deep breath and began. "I like purple, my favorite band is _Panic! At the Disco, _I don't have a best friend, I like action movies and anything with at least three explosions, when I was a kid I spent a year where the only thing I would eat was Lucky Charms, I don't have a driver's license and I can't wear earrings because of my healing ability, but I like bracelets and necklaces." She said in one breath.

He raised an eyebrow at her and replied in like fashion. "I like red, I don't know who _Panic! At the Disco _are, I don't have a best friend either, I like action movies and explosions too, I can't remember my childhood, If I have a driver's license it is lost somewhere and I have no interest in jewelry."

She raised her eyebrow in turn and then walked closer. There was something she had wanted to know for a while now. "How long did it take you to get used to your claws?" She asked slowly and cautiously.

He thought about it for a minute, and then looked at her with a scowl. "You know, I don't think I have ever gotten used to them." He made a fist and his claws extended quickly, he looked at them for a minute and thought about it. No, it was still odd to have an inch of solid metal come out between his fingers.

She watched him and then extended her claws as well, wondering what he was planning on doing next. He saw her and asked, "How long have you had yours?"

"Three years." She replied shortly. An idea crossed her mind, and she looked over at him. "Would you show me a few tricks, I'm sure you are more in tune with these things than I am."

He grinned. "With pleasure."

* * *

For me, that was a long chapter.

Next chapter: A Mission for No One.


End file.
